


Before The Fall

by Syco



Series: The Nightwalkers Collection [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood and Violence, Character Deaths, Dystopia, F/F, F/M, M/M, Mental Instability, Mild Language, Minor Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-29
Updated: 2015-04-29
Packaged: 2018-03-26 09:40:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3846118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syco/pseuds/Syco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is where it all began, the unfortunate separation of two friends and the journey's that reunited them. One path holds the poison of politics and the delicate balance between morals and obligation. The other holds the wildness of survival and the dangerous balance between life and death. Each one similar, yet worlds apart. [Three part-prologue to Craving a Forever Future]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Before The Fall

October XX24

Konoha used to be safe for all living and living dead creatures, but slowly the tide was changing. Madara, the ruling king, was becoming paranoid, yet the majority of the civilians and vampires alike thought he was just doing his duty: protecting the city with an iron fist. Nobody truly knew he was losing his mental facets - only those who suffered at his hands knew the depth of his insanity.

Minato had heard a rumour circulating through some channels. Word was vampires were slowly disappearing. Most people scuffed and turned away, but he knew better. Each of these missing vampires had one thing in common - a summon by the king. After that they were never seen again. 

He had only heard of a few cases, not enough to create a panic or doubt in the people of Konoha. But Minato had personally met Madara on several occasions, and he knew that the man was not mentally fit to be king and that he should not be trusted. Kushina, his adoring wife, wholeheartedly agreed. However, she was in a delicate situation. Her best friend was an Uchiha royal family member and directly related to Madara. A part of  him hoped that his wife's connection would keep his little family safe from Madara because it was no secret that Madara hated Minato. 

So it was no surprise to either of them when they received their very own summons by the king. 

It lay on the table untouched and mocking them. Minato ran a hand through his messy blonde hair taking a deep breath. They thought they would have more time to gather resources and money to leave town and go somewhere safer. He couldn't just uproot his entire family and start a long journey with nothing but their clothes, especially when they had to consider their young son Naruto. 

If they didn't go to the summons by the end of the day Minato and Kushina would be sought out by royal guards who would take them to the palace by force. 

He thought about his family and his heart broke. He turned to regard his lovely wife. She had beautiful fiery red hair and crystal eyes that held warmth that radiated to her smile. She was his everything, the reason he woke up in the morning. Their son, Naruto, who was a perfect replica of himself in appearance but personality wise he was all Kushina. The mere idea of something happening to his little boy crippled him. 

He turned his attention back to the summons on the table, feeling Kushina place her lithe hand atop of his. There was relentless pain in his chest at the thought of not being able to protect his family. 

He shook his head; no he would figure it out. They were not going to lose their lives to Madara, they would outsmart the man. Kushina’s best friend would surely help them. His eyes lingered on the Uchiha seal and a sense of foreboding washed over him.

As long as Naruto was safe, and his wife was by his side, he could handle this. Kushina and him were a formidable enemy and Madara was going to be in for a tough fight.

* * *

Naruto bit his lip as he stared out the window to the nearly empty street. His father was supposed to have picked him up by now. Their young neighbour, Lady Pakura, who was currently babysitting him was sweet enough and it's not like he didn't mind her company but she wasn't his parents. 

His dad promised to play some baseball with him after he had finished all his schoolwork. He had just turned six a week ago, and as a birthday gift his parents had bought him a catchers glove. So the first thing he did when he walked into Lady Pakura's house was sit at her dinning table and do his schoolwork. He had wanted it out of the way so he can focus on practicing catching with his father. 

Lady Pakura came by placing a small hand atop of his blonde hair.

“They’ll be home soon. Why don’t you wash up for dinner and get some comfortable clothes together?”

Naruto turned away from the window with a pout. “I guess,” he mumbled and scurried away to Lady Pakura's second bedroom, which acted as a guest room. He had stored some things in their house because sometimes his parents would go away for a night and they asked their neighbor to watch him.

He didn’t notice the way that Lady Pakura’s eyes saddened and she touched the small cross around her neck muttering a silent prayer. 

* * *

Naruto awoke early and bolted straight to the front door without bothering to clean himself first. Lady Pakura was already standing by the front door, staring out the window in her pale pink nightgown. Her posture was tense causing Naruto to approach with curious eyes. 

“Lady Pakura?” he meekly called, wondering why she looked so frigid and uneasy. His voice must have snapped her out of her stupor because she quickly whipped around and stared at him with wide eyes.

“Oh good morning Naruto.”

“Morning,” he mumbled back and blinked. “Did mommy and daddy come home?” He scooted closer to the door, which caused Pakura to stand in front of the window blocking his view.

“Not yet,” she told with a sad smile, “let’s have breakfast first okay?” The way her eyes darkened caused him to frown. The tension that seemed to be rolling off her made him anxious. He stood on his tippy toes hoping to see the window but realizing it was futile.

"Where are they?”

She bit her lip and shook her head, “I don’t know.”

He froze, his heart pounding in his chest. “Are they lost?”

She kneeled down, “maybe. Let’s just get some breakfast.”

He shook his head, taking a step back and sucking in a deep breath. Suddenly the room felt suffocating and he placed a hand over his chest taking several gulps of air. 

“Naruto calm down,” she chided, kneeling down to encircle her arms around his small frame. She held him close and rubbed soothing circles in his back.

“They have to be home,” he mumbled, “can we check? Please?”

He felt her body tense and the hand rubbing circles in his back shakily stopped. 

Pakura knew the house was empty because there were two guards standing in front of the house. That was the big tip off, they always deliver bad news and escort the child of the house off to an orphanage. She didn't want Naruto to deal with this first thing in the morning, but she also glanced down at the little boy clinging to her. He was terrified, like any normal six year old kid who didn't know where his parents were. 

She was torn between taking him over now or waiting. She placed a hand on the back of his neck and sighed. She gave a quick nod regretting the decision instantly before releasing him and standing up. She held out her hand, and Naruto quickly latched onto it. He held tightly and she could sympathize with his fear and anxiety. Without saying a word she opened the door and they slowly exited her small house. Pakura didn't care about the state of their dress, they weren't out to impress anyone and she knew it was inappropriate and she would hear a mouthful later, but this was more important than the fact she was wearing a nightgown. 

Naruto’s eyes quickly flew to his house, locking onto the unfamiliar faces of the guards. He frowned, also noticing the car sitting in front of their home. Not a lot of people could afford cars, they were a rarity and Pakura wouldn’t be surprised if this were the first time he had ever seen one.

“Who are they?” He gestured, pulling gently on her hand.

“I don’t know.” She mumbled, half lying. 

Naruto tugged on her hand, picking up his pace. “Come on!” he whined, moving directly towards the two guards standing outside his front door.

The two guards obviously noticed their approach but they didn’t move or tense, instead they just watched as the two came closer. They were dressed in their standard uniforms, Uchiha crest proudly displayed on the nape of their necks. Only one was wearing a hat and he tipped it politely to the approaching lady. 

Once they were close enough Pakura gave a deep bow to the royal guards, but Naruto just stared. 

“Excuse me sirs. What’s happening here?” she politely asked, tightening her grip on Naruto who looked ready to bolt through the front door of his home. 

The man who was not wearing a hat stared at the two with a frown of disinterest, he waved them off without a care.

“None of your concern.”

Naruto growled, “I live here!” he declared to the man, stomping his foot for added effect.

“You do?” the other guard who had tipped his hat asked with a kind smile and soft face. Naruto quickly glanced at him and gave a quiet nod, moving to stand in front of the man showing off his bravery. The man smiled at the display. 

“What’s your name?”

He glanced back to Pakura who smiled and gave a quick nod.

“Naruto.”

The guard’s shinning whiskey eyes showed happiness as he kneeled down to be eye level with the child.

“Well Naruto how old are you?”

Naruto grinned, “six!” He held up both hands showing six fingers in case the guard was unsure.

“Wow you’re almost a man!”

Naruto blushed and nodded. “Just like my daddy!” he proclaimed and immediately his face fell.

“I bet.” The guard carefully stated, noting the reaction at the mention of his father.

“Daddy hates me,” Naruto mumbled, tilting his head away from the guard and looking directly at the expensive black car.

The man blinked, placing his hat on the ground and touching the young boy’s shoulders.

“Why do you say that Naruto?”

“I yelled at him,” he told with shame, “I told daddy he was a meanie because he never plays with me. Then I called mommy names because she’s always sleeping.”

“That wasn’t very nice,” the man chided earning a small hiccup and whine from Naruto.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean them. Can you tell them to come home?”

The guard was silent for a few seconds, “do you love them?”

“Of course!” He shouted, causing the other guard to glare towards the young boy. “I’m sorry that I was mean, I just…” Naruto shuffled his feet awkwardly and looked away from the man.

“You missed them?” the man supplied with gentle smile and touched the boy’s cheek gaining his attention. “They didn’t leave because you said those things Naruto.”

He blinked, “they didn’t?”

“No.”

“Then where are they?” he glanced around, standing on his tippy toes in hopes of seeing something somewhere.

The guard stiffened and placed a hand on Naruto’s shoulder, “I am sure they love you very much and wish to be with you right now.”

“But where are they?”

The guard sighed and stood up. He didn’t like not answering the young boy but he also didn’t want to start a fit. It also wasn’t his place to explain.

“I think you guys should head inside now.” He told Pakura, glancing down at Naruto with a soft smile.

She nodded, grabbing hold of Naruto’s small hand, breaking his efforts at trying to conceal his obviously watery eyes. He walked slowly alongside her as they passed the threshold of his small house. He never remembered the house being this dark; it always held some light to it.

His eyes caught a lady sitting on their worn out couch. What was striking about the lady was she was wearing a very elegant blue dress and a small white pendant around her slim neck. She looked so regal and beautiful that for a minute Naruto forgot they were inside his own home.

The lady noticed their presence, eyes locking on with Naruto’s briefly before switching to Pakura’s. She smiled and stood up gracefully.

Naruto felt Pakura stiffen beside him. She quickly let go of his small hand, dipped her head in respect and gave a dignified curtsey.  
“Your Grace.”

Naruto blinked a frown marring his face, “you’re a princess?” He stared in awe wondering if his mother had ever seen one. His heart dropped, his mother wasn't home to see the beautiful princess and he willed away the tears gathering at the corner of his eyes. 

“No honey I’m not,” her voice was smooth. “The queen is my family.” She murmured not sure how to word her relations to the royal family without confusing the child.

Naruto made an o with his lips but didn’t reply. His eyes scanned around the nearly empty room looking and searching for his missing parents. He missed the way her eyes saddened and the small bite of her plump red lips.

“Have you ever dreamed of living in a castle, Naruto?”

Naruto frowned, “how do you know my name?”

She smiled, “I knew your mother Naruto.” She turned her eyes away, “I am Mikoto Uchiha, your godmother.”

Naruto blinked, “what's a godmother?”

Mikoto laughed, “it’s hard to explain. But you didn’t answer my question.”

“What question?” He tilted his head in confusion, an act that mirrored his father’s.

“Have you ever dreamed of living in a castle?”

His eyes brightened and he nodded his head vigorously. “Yeah! I could eat all the ice cream, and skate around the hallways without getting into trouble! And I can jump on my bed, mommy and daddy don’t let me because it can break, they say. I’d also play cops and robbers with all my friends and hide in the bestest places that nobody knows about. Like a secret!” he giggled, “Maybe then mommy and daddy will get me a little brother so I can play with. Or maybe six brothers because there would be so much space!”

Mikoto lips trembled slightly and she gave a quiet chuckle at his antics. She quickly blinked away the tears that were forming in her eyes at the thought of her lost friend and this brilliant child left behind.

“Well I have two sons.”

Naruto blinked, confused but nodded. “They are lucky,” he murmured. “I want a brother.”

“They can be your brothers if you want.”

Naruto shook his head, “no, I want my own. Mommy and daddy said they have to get the brother. They didn’t tell me how though. How did you get your son a brother?”

She turned her head away and gave a quiet cough. She decided to ignore the question and moved on.

“Do you want to live at the castle with me and my sons?”

Suddenly Naruto’s stomach dropped and he grasped his neighrbours hand for support. Live with her?

“With my parents right…?” he muttered out, but already knew the answer.

“No.” Mikoto shook her head, “they can’t come home.”

“Why?” Naruto’s lips trembled and his eyes welled up, “do they hate me? Tell them I didn’t mean to be mean to them.”

Mikoto shook her head, “no sweetie. They want to be with you so badly. But they can’t.”

“Why?”

“The angels took them,” she told softly, her heart breaking at the thought of her dead friends. “They can’t come back because the angels have them.”

He knew what that meant; he was told that meant someone had died. They couldn’t come back because they weren’t allowed to. God wanted to keep them. He furrowed his brow, but he was also told that only the old and sick get taken away, and children who didn’t look both ways when crossing a street. 

“You’re lying!” he shouted stamping his feet, “mommy and daddy are here! I’m going to wait for them.”

Mikoto fell to her knees and wrapped Naruto into a hug, pulling him away from the neighbour who remained silent throughout the whole thing.

“I’m sorry but you can’t stay here alone.”

“They’ll be back,” he told with a blaze of determination.

“Naruto,” she gently called. “You have to come with me okay?”

He shook his head, “no. I’m not allowed to go with strangers. I’ll wait!”

“You can’t.”

“Why not?” He stomped his foot, “I will wait!”

She shook her head, “you just can’t. They are not coming home.”

Mikoto noticed that his eyes started to well up with tears. He turned his head away; making blonde locks brush against her cheek.

“Liar.” He whispered, “they’ll be back.”

She felt her own eyes well up. The raw hope for his parents made her heart clench and she brought his face to stare at hers, her hand cupping his wet cheeks.

“I’m sorry.”

“No.” He sobbed, “I’m sorry, please tell them to come home. Please? Please, I didn’t mean it.” She wrapped her arms around him once again, letting him sob and beg into her neck. He was shaking and she felt the tears against her neck but ignored them, instead she hooked her hands under his legs and picked him up.

The two guards outside flanked her side as she slowly walked down the steps of the house. The neighbour stood at the door and watched as the small group entered the sleek black car.

Pakura prayed that this lady would protect and love Naruto. She had a feeling that the king was behind his missing parents, because rumors in town where that once you’ve been summon you disappear. She closed her eyes and asked the Lord to watch over them, and help Minato and Kushina to the other side. She also asked for him to watch over Konoha in the coming years, it seems like the days were about to get darker - especially if those rumors were true.

“Watch over us,” she whispered.

* * *

 June XX26

The hallways were never quiet, not since a blonde boy with bright blue eyes joined the Uchiha family. The guards would smile and laugh, as the boy would race down the hall, sticking out his tongue while laughing at all the angry comments. He was notorious for his pranks and for bringing back life into the palace.

A lot of the officials and diplomats found Naruto to be annoying and uncouth but he also held the favour of the family, with one exception: Madara hated the boy.

He watched as both Naruto and Sasuke ran around a fountain in the west gardens. They were obviously playing, laughing and bantering back and forth. They didn’t notice him sitting on a wooden bench just around the corner. He was perfectly hidden from view, trees lining his path. Two guards also stood tensely beside him and he noted that there was another guard hovering close to the playing boys.

He found it distasteful that Sasuke had found a friend in the orphan child.

Laughter bounced off the trees and through the flowers causing Madara to frown. There was no time for playing when more serious things needed to be done, he could not allow this child to taint the next generation of Uchiha. Sasuke needed to be focused on the values of being royal, and this mere orphan was ruining everything. 

Making a swift decision, he stood up and walked briskly towards the playing boys. The two guards nearby started following him at a leisurely pace keeping a respectful distance. 

Sasuke was not paying attention, his focus on the boy with a bright spirit who was grinning and cheekily egging his friend on.

“Come on scardy-cat!” he jibbed, pointing a finger towards the fountain, “it’s not going to eat you.”

“I could break it!” he replied, his mind swirling with the consequences of breaking an expensive statute.

Madara watched as the blond was about to open his mouth in retaliation so he decided it was time to interrupt. 

“What are you two doing?” Madara commanded, earning a startled gasp from the young boys who both turned to regard him with caution and obvious embarrassment at being caught.

Sasuke immediately bowed his head, his hair falling into his eyes. 

“You majesty,” he politely addressed.

Madara’s eyes lingered to Naruto who was staring at him curiously. They never interacted, only met on two other occasions since he had moved into the palace. Madara ignored the vermin as much as possible, always seeing the father behind the boy. Minato's son would look like him just to spite Madara. 

“Where are your manners?” his eyes narrowed at Naruto who was just standing to the side of Sasuke. His jeans were dusty and his hair tussled - his appearence was not worthy of being in the palace. 

“Pardon?” Naruto replied tilting his head. “Am I being rude?”

The guard that was hovering by the boys watching them play was torn between explaining this to the child but he didn’t want Madara’s wrath turned on him. So he silently watched, obvious tension in his body that did not go unnoticed by Madara. His eyes quickly leering to the guard before back to the children. 

“Naruto,” Sasuke hissed from his crouched position. “You must bow for the king.”

"But he’s family, right Sasuke?” Naruto curiously questioned, staring at his friend with evident confusion. “Why do we have to bow if he is family?”

Madara cleared his throat, “we are not family.” He glared causing Naruto to flinch and recoil away from him. He was going to have to put a stop to this once and for all. "You are nothing but a poor orphan who my esteemed cousin was forced into caring for. Do not let my cousin's obligation be mistaken for kindness." 

Sasuke stood up raising his head and delivering a glare of his own to his uncle. Madara raised an eyebrow at the display of rebellion in his youngest nephew. 

“Yes he is.” Sasuke challenged, his arms crossing over his small chest with perfect Uchiha poise. Naruto wasn't looking at anyone, staring solely on the ground and his shoulders were sagged in obviously sadness. Sasuke silently slipped his small hand into Naruto's clutching onto it tightly but Naruto didn't move from his submissive position. 

“No he isn’t,” Madara shook his head with laughter bubbling up. “He is an orphan, he will never be an Uchiha!”

There was a few seconds of silence before fiery blue eyes stared up at Madara with obvious hate and disgust. Madara almost took a step back seeing Minato in the boy before him but he held his ground.

“Shut up.”

Madara froze and Sasuke whipped his head to his friend in horror, releasing their hands as though it burned. 

The air seemed to chill and Madara took a predatory step forward. “Excuse me?”

“I said shut up!” Naruto shouted, taking his own step forward, almost standing face to face with Madara. His eyes may have been his father, the appearance and determination but that attitude was definitely his mother's - whatever her name had been. Madara did not forget the mouth the redhead had on her as she cursed and spit at them before her life was taken. A sweet satisfaction coated his smile as he eyed the child before him, brave enough to invade the king's personal space. 

“You can’t talk to the king that way!” A guard shouted, stepping forward. Madara’s hand stopped the man from coming forward. No this was his battle and he was not going to lose to an orphan boy. 

“No,” Madara told the guard a cruel smirk curling his lips. When someone disrespects the king it is immediate death, however, this boy was under the care of his cousin. Fugaku would have his hide if anything bad fell on the boy, and sometimes death is not the best punishment. Torture would show this boy who was boss and that Madara was not to be messed with.

He turned his head to the sky with a vicious smirk on his lips wondering if Minato and his wife were watching their son.

“Take him to the dungeons for the night, place him in cell A.” The guard that was hovering by the boys gasped. "Maybe a night in the dungeons will teach him some respect!" 

Sasuke’s face drained of all colour and he took a shaky step forward.

“But uncle that’s-“

“Do you want to join him Sasuke?”

Madara turned his head away from the sky but the same cruel smirk was still plastered on his face. Naruto took a step forward standing in front of Sasuke as though to shield the child from enduring Madara's wrath. He almost wanted to laugh, like he would ever harm his own nephew in the same way he was going to do to this orphan. 

"I'll be alright Sasuke." Naruto smiled and Madara frowned. That stupid smile, the same one Minato had when he was killed. He glared angrily at the child before signalling the guards to take the boy. 

Sasuke stood frozen watching as Madara turned around anger radiating off him and one guard grabbed Naruto by the upper arm was carelessly dragging him into the palace. Not once did Naruto turn his head down to look at the ground, he strode beside them with confidence and determination that Sasuke wish he could have. 

He didn't move until his brother came to find him, and that was when he spilled everything that had happened. 

* * *

 

May XX27

There were pros and cons to having classes just down the hall from your bedroom. Pro: he could sleep in later and get ready at a reasonable hour; he could always just walk back to his room if he forgot something (like his homework, or pencils). Con: he couldn’t stay home sick; teachers had direct access to his parents to report any problems; no other children. 

It also sucked that Naruto had to wear a stuffy uniform when he was just studying in the palace. It wasn’t like he was going to a fancy private school, but apparently it was custom to wear the Uchiha uniform when attending classes. 

It was a blood red blazer with white stitching and the Uchiha coat of arms adorning his chest over his heart while the Uchiha clan symbol was located on the back of his blazer between his shoulder blades. It also came with white cotton shirt and black dress pants. 

He also missed the other kids in school. Living inside the palace was quite lonely, although he did have Sasuke. But having other kids to run around with and play with was something Naruto dearly missed. He used to be able to climb the jungle gym with some kids in his class as they pretended they were pirates until the recess was over. It felt like a century ago when he was running around with kids his own age and playing football* with them. 

But he was learning more than he could ever hope to learn at a public school. He had to be given special classes to catch up because apparently the public school system in the village was not the greatest, according to his current instructor at the palace, the teachers were overworked and underpaid which lead to a negative learning environment. 

“Hey,” Sasuke quietly greeted, moving towards his usual spot at the large mahogany desk that was pushed up to the towering windows.

“Hey,” Naruto greeted back, taking off his blazer and draping it across his bed. He undid the buttons on his cotton shirt, ignoring his friend and slowly changed into more comfortable clothes. Sasuke was already dressed down in black jeans and a navy blue t-shirt. Neither of them found that uniform comfortable or necessary. 

“Did you understand your lessons today?”

“I guess,” Naruto mumbled pulling out an orange shirt and finding a pair of black slacks. He had been at the palace for a couple years now and he was starting to get used to the lessons, though sometimes he still struggled. It just became habit to have Sasuke around in case he needed help with his homework. “I just don’t want to do the work.” 

Sasuke snorted, “You never do.”

“Can you blame me?” he cockily asked, “we never do anything fun!”

“Yes we do.”

“No. You are always studying or doing homework.” Naruto sighed, “and then you have those night classes," he pouted. "I'm always bored and we can't even leave this stupid place!" 

“I need to study,” Sasuke hotly replied back. “I can’t fail.”

“What’s the worst that can happen if you do?” Naruto asked, sitting on his bed staring intensely at Sasuke.

“I don’t know,” he mumbled, sitting on the desk chair and staring out the window to the roof of the stables below. “I don’t think they’ll let me…”

Sasuke paused mid-sentence knowing Naruto was staring at him. He couldn't state that he didn't think his family would let him become a vampire if he failed. That it was his duty as an Uchiha to become a vampire, and if he didn't choose that life you were frowned upon. He had a duty to his family to fulfil his responsibility and that meant passing all his classes. 

Naruto didn't know the Uchiha family was a long line of vampires, though it was understandable. There was only currently four vampires in the castle. 

Sasuke shook his head, “I just don’t think my family will accept it.”

“Are you kidding?” Naruto kicked up his feet lay back on the bed and staring at the white ceiling. “Mikoto, Fugaku and Itachi would always accept you.”

“I mean Madara,” Sasuke told with a shrug. “He would never accept it.”

Sasuke didn't have to see Naruto tense at the man's name. That day always haunted Sasuke, wondering what happened to his friend. HIs eyes never glittered the way they used to. That day Sasuke was panicked that he spilled everything that happened to Itachi who then in turn went to their parents. Unfortunately all their efforts were useless as they were unable to release Naruto from the dungeons that night. He was never the same again. 

He adamantly stayed away from any function that Madara was going to be attending, and he refused to speak about the man. Whenever they happened to be in the same area, Naruto pretended he couldn't see or hear the man. Thankfully Madara never interacted with Naruto since that day either. It seemed to be working for them. 

So it was no surprise that Naruto ignored the comment

“I think you’ll fail if you keep thinking you’ll fail.” He told with a serious face. 

“I have to pass this test tonight. So let’s start our homework, okay?”

Naruto sat up, socks touching wooden floors and stared at his friend. “What kind of test?”

“A practical,” Sasuke murmured, running a hand through his inky black hair. 

“What’s that?”

Sasuke hummed quietly, “a test without writing.”

Naruto blinked, “how can that be a test?”

Sasuke shrugged, “I don’t know. It’s like putting what we learn to practice. So instead of answering questions on paper I get to do the things we talk about.”

Naruto nodded, “that’s cool! I wish I had that kind of test.”

Sasuke didn’t reply, honestly he was nervous. This was not a normal test, besides it not being a written test. It was something he was not sure he understood and he didn't think any amount of studying could help him out tonight. He was supposed to be a live victim for a vampire who needs to feed. His task was to learn how to keep a vampire from killing him. 

The test was based on three things. 1) Knowing when the vampire was taking too much of your blood, 2) how to stop the vampire from continuing and 3) aftercare of a vampire bite. 

Itachi had said the test was a lot harder than it seemed. He was not pleased that Sasuke was doing his at such a young age, considering this test is not usually administered until an Uchiha reaches the age of 12. But he politely reminded his brother that Itachi had taken the test when he was 6 and passed. 

Itachi just ended the conversation with his signature forehead poke and a quiet 'good luck'. 

Sasuke didn't want to admit it but he was scared. Although he was taking the test and his instructor was going to be there to help if he needed it, he was more scared of the fact that Madara was going to be feeding from him. It unsettled him. 

“Can you keep a secret?” Sasuke asked, eyes curiously glancing at the closed bedroom door. He stood from the desk chair and walked towards the bed plopping down beside Naruto. Maybe Naruto would help ease his anxiousness. Something about Naruto soothed him. 

“Of course!” Naruto shouted proudly.

“Okay,” Sasuke blew out a breath, “do you believe in vampires?”

Naruto stiffened, eyes turning dark and shifting away from his friend. Sasuke felt his heart drop, thinking maybe Naruto thought he was crazy. He knew vampires existed in town that they weren't completely uncommon, but some people still didn't believe in them. Stated they were 'fictional' and used as a scare tactic to keep citizens in line. 

“Why do you ask?”

Sasuke bit his lip, eyeing his friend who was determinedly looking away from him.

“That’s what my test is about.”

Naruto whipped his head towards his friend, his blue eyes wide in panic and unease. “You can’t become one!” He declared hotly eyes flashing to a stormy blue and his body ready to fight Sasuke if he were to argue on this point. 

Sasuke blinked, not expecting that reaction. He fully expected Naruto to dispute their existence and dismiss Sasuke as crazy.

 “I have to. I'm an Uchiha.”

Naruto's eyes were determined and full of anger, “then become an Uzuamki.”

Sasuke felt his heart flutter. He couldn’t believe that Naruto would offer up his surname with no problem, almost like they were brothers or married. His cheeks heated up and he pouted.

“We’re not married.”

Naruto blinked and then a small blush crept up on his cheeks. “I didn’t mean like that…”

Sasuke snorted, “think before you speak.”

Naruto huffed and glanced around the room. The silence was awkward until Naruto turned to meet his friend's eyes. “Promise me you won’t become one.”

“I can’t.”

Naruto glared, grabbing his friend’s shirt and yanking him close. “You can! Promise me!”

Sasuke sneered and ripped his shirt out of Naruto’s hand, causing the young blond to almost slip off the bed.

“It’s my family honour!”

Determined cobalt eyes stared at cold obsidian.

Sasuke watched as those eyes dimmed and he slouched into the bed with a quiet air of sadness. He clasped his hands together tightly and took a large deep breath before staring sincerely at Sasuke. 

“I met some,” Naruto began with a tiny frown. “When Madara put me in the dungeon.”

Sasuke’s eyes widened. Naruto never spoke about that night in the dungeons, no matter how much they poked and concernedly inquired about it. He never replied instead he locked himself in his room until one day he just left and pretended that it didn't happen. Nobody wanted to bring the boy down so they let him cope with the way he felt it best, even if it meant ignoring it. 

The idea that Naruto was in a cell filled with vampires left him feeling cold and hollow inside. Did they hurt his friend? 

Naruto fiddled with his shirt. “There was maybe 10 of them," he mumbled closing his eyes. "They don't like your family, and when Madara dragged me in saying in front of all of them that I was his nephew who needed to be taught a lesson..."

Sasuke's eyes narrowed. 

"They really don't like your family." Naruto murmured quietly. 

Sasuke watched as the boy brought his knees up to his chest wrapping his hands around them in silent comfort. Sasuke just waited patiently, unsure of how to help Naruto. 

"They wanted to teach my 'uncle'" he spat the word, "a lesson."

Images of hands grabbing his hair in rage and fury, various fingers tugging on his arms. Crazed voices demanding justice. Teeth against his neck, sniffing and commenting on how he smelled. Bodies pressed against his and hands in places they didn't belong. His back against the cold cement wall, nowhere to run. Unable to fight so many people who were stronger than him. He spat, clawed, begged them to leave him alone. He still felt the humiliation of that night. He shivered bringing his head into his knees, willing the images and feeling away. 

"There was one guy," Naruto began with a shaky breath, remembering the way that everyone stopped touching him, smelling him and overall cleared away from him at the sound of this man's voice. "He saved me."

Sasuke frowned, saved Naruto from what?

"If he hadn't helped..."

Feelings of those hands, teeth against his neck. He closed his eyes knowing he would have been killed if that man didn't step in. 

"He protected me from the others, scared away anyone who came close to me." Naruto vividly remembers the man yelling at them, telling the others that he was just a child and if they thought Madara would put any family member down here that they were insane. Naruto thought he was doing that to use him for feeding purposes but he never once tried to drink from him. The man helped him sleep that night by reading stories and talking about his life. 

"I never got his name..."

The remorse in Naruto's voice had Sasuke placing a comforting hand on his shoulder. He squeezed it lightly and watched as blue eyes peeked at him. Sasuke noted that his eyelashes looked wet but he didn't comment. 

"When Madara came back for me the next morning, he seemed surprised and angry." Naruto shook his head, "he wanted me to die."

Sasuke felt cold and his grip on Naruto's shoulder increased dramatically but the boy didn't say anything.

"Madara asked the vampire who protected me to follow us out of the dungeon. The guards escorted both of us to this room. Madara looked..."

Naruto bit his lip and shook his head, "it doesn't matter. They killed him."

Sasuke tensed, mouth parting slightly in horror while bile slushed in his stomach. Killing a vampire was downright cruel and never pleasant for the vampire. It was the worst torture you can ever give another. 

"They killed him?" He parroted back, unsure. 

Naruto nodded, "I watched him die."

Sasuke eyes widened. His uncle could not possibly be cruel enough to force Naruto into watching the destruction of a vampire. The smirk from that day popped back into his mind and he wondered if he truly knew his uncle at all anymore. 

Naruto's silence was unnerving but Sasuke just sat their comfortingly while Naruto relived the experience. 

He could remember the scared look on a pale face, the soft murmurings that everything was going to be okay. The feeling of the sun on his skin and the hysteria that followed. The man pulling his hair, clawing his arms as though everything burned, the rancid smell of burning flesh. The feeling of being thrown harshly against the padded walls. Naruto could still see this man looming over him, the crazed look in those eyes that spoke of pain and wanting to do anything to end it. 

"Madara said if he wanted to survive he had to kill me."

Sasuke's eyes widened with disbelief. 

"He almost did," Naruto remembered the man grabbing his throat, putting pressure on his windpipe, the way his fangs extended and his eyes shone with pain and fear. He felt the lips on his neck and then consuming pain when fangs pierced him. 

"I told him to do it," Naruto truthfully mumbled, "I forgave him."

When he said that to the vampire, it was like the man came back to his senses. He stepped back away from Naruto in horror and redirected his anger at Madara. Cursing the man and his family, wishing death upon him and outlining how he would die. Naruto was too dazed to move from his spot but he watched as the man's skin burned and the smell grew more rancid. 

"I begged Madara to stop," Naruto mumbled and a small hiccup escaped his mouth. "The man turned to dust before my eyes."

Naruto wiped the tears away quickly tilting his head to view Sasuke. "I didn't even know his name Sasuke..."

Sasuke felt goosebumps on his arms and quickly wrapped a loose arm around Naruto. The boy leaned his head against Sasuke's shoulder, eyes closed and taking a shuddering breath.

"I'm sorry Naruto I should have d-"

"You couldn't stop him just like I couldn't." 

Sasuke had to bite his lip, he knew that was true but it left him feeling weak. He should have stood up to Madara, refused to give up on getting him out, begged more guards and forced his way into the dungeons. 

“I hate him” Naruto brokenly said, “I hate Madara. So please, don’t become a vampire."   

Sasuke froze. He was raised to become a royal vampire, to lead the Uchiha's to a long and prosperous future. The idea of dying scared him a little because he was always told he would never die. Nothing would harm him if he was a vampire. 

"You'll never die if you're a vampire.”

Naruto shook his head, "I told you that you can!"

Sasuke shook his head, Naruto didn't understand. "Nothing else can kill you," he hotly told, "you can live forever."

Naruto frowned, “why would you want to? To be a walking reminder of the past? To live on someone else's blood?!"

“So you wouldn’t want to be a vampire?”

He shook his head vigorously, “no and I don’t think you should either. People will want to hurt you, you’re royalty. They’ll kill you and you'll turn to dust. So promise me!”

Sasuke didn’t want to remind Naruto that it wasn’t him that would be targeted for assassinations rather it would be Obito, since Obito was the crowned prince. He wisely kept his lips sealed before tossing the idea of being a human over in his mind. The idea of joining Madara in immortality left him feeling sick. He didn't want to be someone like Madara.

It wasn’t mandatory to become a vampire if you were an Uchiha. But it was highly frowned upon if you passed it up. Sasuke could live with the guilt if it meant making Naruto happy. 

“Okay. I will become an Uzumaki instead.”

Naruto gave a wet laugh, “thank you.”

He sighed, it was too late to withdraw himself from the test. Until the right time he would continue with the lessons and then he would leave this place with his friend by his side. 

* * *

September XX27

Obito watched amusedly from his window as Naruto attempted to scale the walls once again obviously attempting to get outside and see the town. He remembered being that age and wanting to desperately get out of the palace, it made the sanest person stir crazy.

He smiled as Naruto once again hoped on a couple of well-placed stones and tried to touch the top of the wall only to fall short. Instead of looking defeated the boy just seemed to strive forward with more determination. He reorganized the stones and attempted to align it so the next attempt wouldn't fail.   
  
Obito quickly moved away from the window and began his way towards the area where Naruto was attempting his daring escape.

Sasuke had just turned the corner as Obito turned it as well. They almost collided with each other but stopped short. Sasuke was about to walk around him when Obito quickly grabbed his silk shirt and pulled him down the hallway.

“Obito unhand me.”

He smiled, “you’ll thank me later.”

Sasuke furrowed his brow but decided to be dragged behind his cousin. He quickly shook Obito’s hand off his shirt and silently followed him out of the castle and towards the guard’s quarters.

Sasuke stared at the small building that was dwarfed by the massive training grounds surrounding it. No guards were in the yard training, probably on rotation or doing rounds. He silently followed Obito behind the building and almost laughed when he saw Naruto fall onto his behind.

“Shit,” the boy muttered, once again getting up and glancing at a few big rocks and a boulder. “I was close.”

Sasuke turned his head away and noticed two guards standing to the side with a small smirk on their lips. Once they noticed Sasuke staring, one of them quickly placed his index finger to his lips, giving the universal signal to be quiet. Clearly they wanted to see the blond boy succeed or enjoyed watching him fail. 

Naruto was moving, catching Sasuke’s attention again. Sasuke watched as Naruto stood up without caring about his muddy jeans. He touched his toes and took three large steps forward before sprinting towards the first rock. He jumped onto it, and quickly pushed himself off it and jumped onto the next one. He did this a couple more times before he jumped against the side of the wall and stretched his hands out towards the top of the wall.

Sasuke’s eyes widened, as did Obito’s and the two guards’ who were silently watching when Naruto’s fingers clasped around the top of the wall and he was left dangling there.

“Yes!” Naruto cheered, before he struggled to pull himself to the top of the wall. Once at the top, he stood there and his eyes quickly landed on the audience he had below. 

“Ah shit,” he moaned his face falling in disappointment before glancing over his shoulder towards the town that not even Sasuke had seen.

“Idiot,” Sasuke muttered, which he knew Naruto heard because he received a small twitch of annoyance in reply. 

“Well done Naruto!” Obito cried with a great clap of his hands, “but how are you going to get down on the other side?”

Suddenly dread spilled into Naruto’s stomach. He glanced over his shoulder again and noticed the long drop to the ground was. That could easily result in a broken bone, including his neck, and that would surely end his adventure to the town of Konoha. A town he hadn't seen since he was six and could barely remember it's details. His disappointment was overwhelming. 

He scratched the back of his neck, “uh, good question.”

Sasuke rolled his eyes, “double idiot.”

“Shut up Sasuke!” Naruto hollered, pointing his index finger down at him. “Let me think.”

“That’ll be a first,” he said quietly earning a snicker from Obito but Naruto was biting his lip deep in concentration. 

“If you wanted out so badly why didn’t you tell me?” Obito called up to the boy who was thrown out of his concentration. Obito crossed his arms over his chest with amusement in those dark eyes. 

“I don’t want to get in trouble thank you very much,” Naruto hotly told with a grin. “Plus I succeeded.”

“No you didn’t,” Sasuke shot back, “you can’t get down.”

“Yes I can!” He shouted with a bright grin, “catch!”

He took a step forward which caused Sasuke’s eyes to widened as he realized what his friend was doing. Without heeding Obito’s demand he took off in a dead sprint running to the side of the wall.

Naruto had taken a step off the wall and was now falling.

Sasuke slid to catch his friend to prevent the potential breaking of bone and death (of head hitting several rocks). He stretched his arms out to catch Naruto but instead of catching the boy, he became a human pillow as Naruto’s body crashed against his own.

His eyes narrowed and then widened when he realized that there were lips against his own lips. When his brain supplied that Naruto and he were in fact kissing, he quickly pushed his friend off and wiped his mouth.

“Gross moron!” He shouted, and spit onto the ground. 

Naruto was wiping his lips furiously with fingers, as though trying to scrub the feeling off.

“God! That’s nasty!” he shouted, and glared, “what the hell are you doing running like that?!”

Sasuke blinked, “me?! You’re the moron who just jumped off a goddamn wall!”

Naruto frowned, “the guards would have caught me,” he waved wildly in their direction, which Sasuke had just noticed were standing right behind them. The two guards looked horrified at the prospect that this boy trusted them that dearly to catch him without fail. 

“And if they didn’t?” One guard nodded vigorously in agreement, obviously letting the royal family scold the boy instead. 

“It was a trust exercise,” Naruto rebutted, “look I’m fine.” He patted his chest, arms and legs. “I’m all here.”

“You’re not all here!” Sasuke pushed his index finger and middle finger against Naruto’s forward, mirroring his brother signature gesture. “God you’re an idiot.”

Obito laughed, moving towards the two boys on the floor. His heart was hammering and he would not admit that he had developed a cold sweat when he saw the boy step off the top of the wall. He redirected his mind and a playful smile overtook his features.

“Naruto, you just stole Sasuke’s first kiss!”

Naruto growled, “He can have it back!”

“Gladly,” Sasuke muttered, earning a glare from the blonde boy.

“Oh my god! You took my first kiss too!”

“Idiot,” Sasuke muttered, standing up and dusting off his jeans. He glanced around the area, noting the rocks and how much time and effort the boy must have put into escaping the castle grounds. Sasuke wondered why he wasn't invited to this little adventure. 

“The kiss never happened,” He coldly told, eyes lingering back to the boy who was slowly standing up with a slight wince. 

“Agreed.” Naruto muttered. 

Obito smiled, “Naruto you should have told me you want to leave to see the city.”

Naruto blushed and rubbed his arm gently, trying to get feeling back in. He landed on it awkwardly and it was starting to tingle. He nervously licked his lips and glanced back at the wall that was towering over them. He sighed and decided he would just tell Obito the truth, although he liked Sasuke's cousin, the relation he had to Madara always made him edgy and nervous. 

“I didn’t want you telling your dad.”

Obito noticed the way his eyes darkened and his stance stiffened. He could almost see the hatred and anger that Naruto had towards his father. Obito didn't blame the boy, Itachi had come that day Naruto was taken to the dungeons and asked for help. He had tried his hardest to help the boy but his father had ignored them. The guilt that he hadn't been able to help always lingered at the back of his mind. 

“I would never tell my father anything Naruto,” he smiled, and kneeled down to be at eye level with the eight year old. “I don't like him very much either." He knew Naruto knew this but he still felt the need to reassure the boy. "Besides I have my own secret passage into the city, do you want to see it?”

“You do?”

“Wait you do?” Sasuke questioned with shock. 

Obito turned to look at Sasuke with a sly smirk, “of course. You're not the only one who gets tired of the palace."   
  
Obito swung his arm around the small pouting blond before he quickly attacked the boy's side earning muffled cries of 'stop'. Obito smirked and removed his tickling hands from the boy and stood up staring at his younger cousin with a sly smirk.  

“Was the kiss good?” He winked at Sasuke's mortified face and motioned them to follow him towards his secret hideout. He quickly stopped and turned his attention to the two guards who were awkwardly standing nearby unsure of how to proceed. 

“You saw nothing and you heard nothing, understood?”

“Yes your highness!” The both shouted and turned around without looking back. Obito grinned and turned towards his cousin and Naruto, each one refusing to look at each other.

They were too cute.

“Let's get going!" 

* * *

December XX27

Naruto yawned into the sleeve of his pajamas. He had snuck out of his bedroom in search of a midnight snack; he had been studying hard for the end of the year test and he was starting to get hungry. He wanted to do well, maybe even beat Sasuke.

He knew he could beat Sasuke if he just studied a bit more and to do that he needed a snack to focus and regain some of his energy. 

The guards who were lining the hallways gave a polite smile and head dip as he passed them. It was always weird having so many eyes following him around, even after all the time he has lived in the palace he still wasn't used to it. 

The door just beside him opened. He turned around armed with a reason to why he was out of bed at this hour when he stopped in his tracks with a frown on his face. 

Standing in the doorway was Mikoto. Her hair was disheveled, not upheld in it’s usual perfect manner with bobby pins. Her eyes looked sunken, and her face was ghastly pale. She glanced around the hallway eyes locking onto Naruto's form. An usual smile crossed her face that he had never seen on such a feminine face before. 

He noticed a slight tinge in her eyes and he took a step back. 

“Mikoto,” he greeted politely with a small wave, “I’m just trying to study-“

“Delicious,” she breathed out taking a threatening step forward. Naruto frowned, not liking the way she was looking through him and not at him. He took another step back. The guards nearby started walking towards the duo obviously sensing the tension. 

“Mikoto?”

“Human,” she murmured almost too softly for Naruto to catch. He shifted uncomfortably, unsure of what was happening. “Should I call Fugaku or Itachi?” He asked her, hoping she would look at him. Sasuke was going to be asleep and he didn't want to wake his friend, plus he wasn't sure if Sasuke would know what to do. He sure as hell didn't. 

She grabbed his arm, causing him to wince and dragged him right up to her face. His feet scuttled across the floor causing him to lose his balance and fall into Mikoto’s body. She held him up by his wrist, and he whined at the pain.

It was almost like she was trying to detach his wrist from his body.

She brought his wrist up to her face and inspected it. Her eyes roving over the veins and she licked her lips, smiling sinisterly.

Naruto struggled in his grasp, feeling the vice grip not loosening and only causing more damage to himself.

“Mikoto! Hey!” He shouted. “Let me go!”

She sniffed Naruto’s wrist causing a shiver of fear to coarse through him. The guards finally got to the two, one stepping towards Naruto and trying to get Mikoto to focus on him. 

“Your Grace,” he called drawing her eyes towards him instead of being focused solely on Naruto. He didn’t back down obviously wanting to defend the boy, “are you okay?”

She blinked sluggishly and turned towards the struggling body that she was holding onto. Suddenly her eyes widened when she noticed whom she was holding onto.

“Oh my god,” she whispered flinging his arm away as though it burned. “I’m so sorry,” she whispered, watching as Naruto scrambled away from her and held his bruised wrist. The other guard blocked Naruto from view, inspecting the damaged wrist. The guard who had broken her trance smiled sympathetically at her. 

With that Mikoto quickly fled the area, leaving Naruto in the care of the two guards. She trusted them to tend to Naruto's injury and keep him safe. She needed to clear her head and feed before she hurt another person. 

* * *

Every nock and cranny of the ballroom was swarming with people dressed to impress and probably hoping to gain favour with the court. It was amazing how many people could comfortably fit into the ballroom, without it becoming overcrowded and claustrophobic.

Men and women took up the dance floor; dresses sweeping across the oak floors and shoes clinking to the sounds of the orchestra.

It was a special occasion, one Naruto only attended because it was for Obito. He had every intention of ignoring Madara and pretended to use the washroom during the father of the groom's speech. That was when Madara stood in front of the mindless masses and gushed about how this was the best day of his life, clearly fake and written by someone else who could show human emotion. 

Naruto hadn’t seen the king or Obito in the past hour. They were probably hashing out the last details of the arrangement considering this was a political marriage and Obito was just a pawn. 

“Are you going to have to get married at 18 too?” Naruto asked, eyes turning to regard Sasuke and Itachi. 

Itachi reminded Naruto more of a king than Madara ever had. He had grace and the cunning ability to deceive you into things without your knowledge. He was cunning in the right ways, never devious or malicious like Madara was. Itachi was also arrogant enough to pass off as a rewarding leader who would not tolerate insubordination and would rule fairly. Naruto often wondered if Madara died if there would be a way to install Itachi as king. 

“Itachi will,” Sasuke told, shrugging.

Naruto blinked, “just Itachi. You don’t have to?”

Itachi smirked, “Sasuke is younger than me. He doesn’t have to fulfill any obligations.”

Sasuke glared, “I’m not useless.”

Itachi quickly pushed his index and middle finger into the center of Sasuke’s forehead. It earned a quick glare and soft blush because they were in public.

“Foolish brother,” he scolded, “you are privileged with freedom. Don’t squander it.”  
  
Naruto scrunched up his face, “squander?”

“Waste,” Sasuke replied with a wave of his hand. His eyes lingered to the crowd, ignoring the lingering heat on his forehead.

“Oh. But Itachi why do you have to get married at 18?”

Sasuke snorted, turning his eyes towards his parents. He caught his mother’s eyes, but she quickly looked away. He found that unusual but shrugged it off and tuned back into what Itachi was telling Naruto.

“-crowned prince, but I still hold power. I am still an Uchiha,” he smirked and raised a champagne flute that had clear liquid in it.

“Still, why can’t you choose who you want to marry?”

“Because that is not my decision.” Itachi waved, taking a sip out of the glass. “It was decided a long time ago.”

“You already know who you’re going to marry?”

“I do.”

Sasuke quirked an eyebrow at this, how did he not know this? Itachi never mentioned he knew who he was going to marry. 

Naruto snickered; “practicing already?” he waggled his eyebrow and cracked up at his own suggestion. Itachi snorted and turned away from them, his eyes lingering through the crowd not looking for anyone in particular. 

“Also also!” Naruto began putting all his weight into his toes, leaning forward. “Why do you get to drink that and I don’t?”

“Because I’m 15,” he proudly boasted with a sly smirk on his lips. He took another sip and turned his attention towards his parents, catching both his parents’ eyes. They looked displeased at the sight of him drinking but he shrugged. He may be underage but nobody was about to stop him, especially the waiters who didn't want to tell a royal family member what they can and can't have. He was close to legal age, so they let it slide. He knew his parents would be talking with him later, but for now he would enjoy it. 

“So?” Naruto stamped his foot, drawing attention back to him. “I’m 9 I can have some too. Please Itachi?”

He shook his head, “sorry kiddo.” He ruffled blonde locks before placing the flute on a passing waiter's tray. He moved away from his brothers and let his eyes rove around the crowd. They landed on a figure, and a smirk spread across his lips. 

“If you can excuse me, I must talk to Kakashi.”

Without a final goodbye he moved towards the figure he had his eyes on, and left behind both Sasuke and Naruto. Naruto vaguely knew Kakashi as Obito's friend, but he also felt the man was a guard, even though Naruto never saw Kakashi around the palace. 

“Unfair.” Naruto whined to the retreating back. 

Sasuke didn’t reply, once again noticing his mother was looking at them and quickly turning away when she noticed Sasuke watching her. He frowned. His mother had done that a few times already and it was starting to get unnerving. 

“What’s wrong?” Naruto asked, noticing his friend’s demeanor.

“Mother is acting weird,” he shook his head. Turning his eyes to Itachi who was talking with the silver-haired man. “It’s just my imagination I guess,” his eyes turned to Naruto and it caused his frown to deepen. His friend had shifted and turned away from him looking anywhere but at him. Something wasn't right with that behaviour. 

“What is with that reaction?” he prodded, tension coiling in his stomach.

“Ah nothing,” Naruto replied, rubbing the back of his neck. “I thought I saw someone I know.”

He noted the way Naruto gave a quick laugh after the sentence, his eyes not meeting Sasuke’s- obvious signs that he was lying. They had been friends too long for him not to know when he was being lied to. 

“Liar. You know.”

Naruto winced and bit his lip. “I think, but it’s not a big deal.”

“What is it?” He asked, eyes turning back to his mother. She had a soft smile on her face, as she conversed with another lady in an elegant ball gown. She didn't notice her youngest son staring at her. 

“Really, nothing Sasuke. Leave it.”

Sasuke’s eyes narrowed as Naruto turned his back to him and began to take a step forward. Instinctively Sasuke snatched at his tanned wrist to stop his friend from leaving.

Naruto felt pain spike through his wrist and he quickly yanked his wrist out of Sasuke’s grasp. Sasuke's eyes widened with shock as Naruto hissed and cradled his wrist gingerly. It had yet to heal from the incident and he kept it hidden under his suit.

“What happened to your wrist?” he coldly asked, eyes staring at the injured wrist. "Let me see it." 

“Ahhhahaha,” Nariuto averted his gaze. “Nothing happened.”

“Naruto.” Sasuke growled.

He huffed, “leave it be Sasuke."

That wasn't the answer Sasuke wanted to hear. He coldly ignored the way his friend winced as he pulled up the sleeve of the tuxedo and shirt in one swift motion. Around his tanned wrist Sasuke saw the dark purple and yellow bruise that distinctly looked like the imprint of a hand. He felt horror and protectiveness surge through him. 

 “Was this Mada-“

“No!” Naruto hissed, glancing around the room quickly. “Don’t be stupid, you can get in trouble.” Which was true, speaking ill of the king at a public affair would surely result in death. No matter status. If it had been in private the punishment would never be that severe, but to save face Madara would do anything to show he was to be respected. 

“Who?”

Naruto glanced away, rolling his sleeves down covering the yellow purple bruise from sight. He let out a long sigh and shook his head.

“It was an accident Sasuke, let it go.”

“Why are you afraid of telling me?” Sasuke rebutted, hurt pushing against the rage he was feeling. “Why are you hiding this from me?”

Naruto closed his eyes, “It's complicated.”

“How?” Sasuke snarled. 

“It just is.”

A growl drew his attention back to the raging Uchiha. “Not a good answer dumbass.”

“Well that’s all you’re getting!” Naruto shot back.

“Tell me.”

“No.”

“Damnit Naruto!” Sasuke growled, causing a few people to turn towards their heated discussion obviously noticing the tension and hoping for a sweet tidbit of gossip. “You’re my brother and I want to know who hurt you!”

“Why? So you can get revenge?!” Naruto glared, “why is this so important?!”

“Yes!” Sasuke hissed back, glaring past Naruto towards the people now staring at them without shame. They clearly got the message and soon the small crowed dispersed and left the two boys alone to sort out their problems. 

“You’d hurt your own mother, asshole?” Naruto shot back and immediately clamped his mouth shut. Shit, he didn’t mean to let that slip.

Sasuke froze. “My mother?” 

“Never mind,” Naruto waved off, “what is done is done. It was an accident and-“

“Are you saying my mother hurt you Naruto?” The tone was deadly and if Naruto did not consider Sasuke his best friend he would have shrunk back at the tone. Instead he glared back with determination and truth in his eyes causing Sasuke to suck in a deep breath. 

“Look, I didn’t say-“

“Liar.” Sasuke declared, waves of anger and pain rolling off him. The truth in those eyes said otherwise, but he didn't believe it. His mother was the sweetest soul out there, she would never hurt her someone she considered family, another son.

She took Naruto in and that's what he says about her? About the woman who always smiled and ruffled his hair when he succeeded in school? Sasuke was angry and hurt so he turned away from his friend.

“Get out of my sight.”

Naruto’s eyes widened, “what?”

“I don’t want to see you again. You are a filthy liar. My mother would never-“

“It was an accident!” Naruto hollered exasperated with the back and forth. His voice carried and several people turned towards the duo, which earned several hushed whispers.

“Get lost loser,” Sasuke snorted, “you are no brother of mine.”

Naruto felt his heart break as he watched his best friend and once brother walk away from him into the crowd. He shook his head, fighting back the growing sense of panic and pain welling up in his chest and tears clouding eyes. 

He turned around and left the ballroom. 

* * *

March XX28

Itachi stared at his brother’s blue suitcase a sense of disappointment washing through him as he watched Sasuke meticulously pack away only the necessary items, something that seemed beyond his ten year old brother's maturity level. 

He wasn’t talking, just packing. He hardly spoke these past couple of months ever since Obito’s wedding and he had a falling out with Naruto. Neither one spoke about it and Itachi was left to figure out the pieces. Whenever Itachi questioned Naruto the boy would awkwardly switch the conversation or leave the area completely if he persisted on an answer. 

It had both his parents worried and Obito had been orchestrating a plot to get them to talk. 

Sasuke on the other hand would just glared and ignore their questions completely. He had developed a knack for pretending he was alone in a room, even once in a while pulling out a book and immersing himself in fictional stories. His parents scolded him for his disrespect but he had also disregarded that. 

But what disturbed Itachi the most was that when Sasuke found out they were going to this trip the way his eyes lit up and he was eager to leave the palace. Not in the same excited exploring way that he had when he was younger, but in the fact he was escaping Naruto. It left Itachi feeling uneasy about their relationship and he hoped that the separation would be a blessing in disguise. 

When Naruto found out his eyes died. The spark was squished and all he did was wish them a safe travel before he turned away from the brothers. Itachi had sought Obito out and demanded his cousin watch after his brother. Naruto needed someone around and if he or Sasuke couldn't be it, Obito better be. Especially when it came to keeping Madara away from the boy. 

Itachi sighed glancing at his brother with pity. 

“Are you sure you don’t-“

“Am I missing anything?” Sasuke asked, eyes roving over the suitcase and the neatly stacked clothing. 

“You should say bye to him,” Itachi plowed forward. “You’ll regret it.”

“Hn.” Sasuke replied, “I think I need some more night clothes.”

Itachi sighed.

Hopefully in the two years they would be gone it would knock some sense into his younger brothers.

Distance makes the heart grow fonder, right?

* * *

July XX30

Itachi and Sasuke had been back in the castle for three weeks and Itachi had only seen Naruto on a couple of occasions, each one he looked more withdrawn than he had been before they left, which Itachi didn't think was possible. He doubted Sasuke saw Naruto at all since he had been back. 

With the exception of the past two years that the Uchiha brothers were out on the road for their political tour birthdays were always celebrated in an intimate gathering of their family. 

It had been a long time since the entire Uchiha family had been together. Usually someone was out of the palace, for political tours or just of restlessness. When you became a vampire it became boring sticking to the same place for years so they often left with the blessing of the ruler. 

Sasuke politely smiled to his grandparents and great grandparents, both whom were present. He also noticed his uncle and his cousin had come back as well, people he hadn't seen since he was probably a baby. His mother had to introduce him to his own cousin, Tekka, who hardly returned to the castle. Sasuke couldn't blame the man, but it was awkward being introduced to his own cousin. 

He let his eyes linger on his mother, who gave a soft smile with loving eyes and his father who shone with pride.  Obito smiled with his petite pregnant wife beside him, as they chatted quietly to each other in obvious comfort. Itachi sat beside Kakashi, which oddly surprised Sasuke. They had spent two years with Kakashi and he assumed his brother would be sick of the silver haired man, he knew he was. 

He refused to let his eyes linger to the blond who was sitting uncomfortably beside his father and uncle. Sasuke saw the clear anxiousness and nervousness that Naruto was omitting from having to sit beside Madara. It was as though he was being held captive in that spot but Sasuke blindly turned away and focused on the rest of the Uchiha's surrounding the table. It was his birthday he was not about to worry about Naruto.

Even if a part of his heart panged with remorse. 

He knew he overreacted that day and he couldn't shake the feeling that Naruto was telling the truth but that was his mother. Mikoto Uchiha, a woman who wouldn't hurt a fly.  

He turned his eyes away from Naruto who kept scooting his chair closer to Fugaku in an obvious attempt to place as much respectful space between himself and Madara.

“I’m all ready,” the photographer smiled, adjusting the camera lens and smiling politely at the royal family.  
  
“Alright,” Fugaku stood, causing Naruto to stiffen at having Madara’s eyes in his direction. “I’ll go get the cake.”

“Nonsense,” Madara lectured, “let the maids handle it.”

Fugaku narrowed his eyes, “it’s my boys birthday. I would like to deliver the cake to him personally.”

Madara held up his hands passively, “as you wish.”

Fugaku nodded and left the room. The tension was palpable. The photographer coughed, and glanced queasily towards the group. He was young, probably in his mid-twenties and he had a wedding ring on his left hand. He had tanned skin and a sunken face, obviously malnourished but his warm brown eyes made everything else melt away. 

“How old are you young master?” He asked with as much respect as possible.

“Thirteen.”

“Congratulations,” he politely replied with a big smile. 

“Well he is already a little man. Giving away his first kiss and all.” Obito joked, earning several heads snapping in his direction. Thankfully all the attention was on the prince that people failed to notice the twin blushes spreading across both Naruto and Sasuke’s cheeks.

“What?” Madara curiously asked, tilting his head. “Who has captured our young Sasuke’s heart?”

Obito outright laughed, obviously in discomfort at Madara's acting, “relax father. He is only thirteen, nobody is capturing his heart yet.” He turned to Sasuke and winked creating a much deeper blush.

“I am merely curious.”

Obito eyed his father, “I don’t remember who it was.”

“How do you know this?”

“I saw it,” he muttered, “I have a lot of free time. I stalk people in it.”

Madara frowned at the disgraceful reply before shrugging it off. “If you witnessed it you should have seen who it was.”

Obito shrugged leaning back in his chair, his wife's hand coming up to rest on his thigh. "It was dark father, I don't remember the face." 

“It was an accident,” Sasuke muttered under his breath, which thankfully nobody heard.

Soon Fugaku returned holding a large slab cake with thirteen candles lining the vanilla frosting. Sasuke wasn’t a fan of sweet things but he could tolerate them, he just wasn’t a fan. Vanilla seemed plain enough that he could stomach a small slice.

“All right everybody,” Fugaku began. He placed the cake on the table in front of Sasuke and smiled at the group oblivious to the conversation that had just taken place. “Let’s take some pictures than we’ll have some cake.”

The photographer nodded gleefully, “Okay!” He glanced around the room, “can I have just his Grace and just his grandparents?”

Some people began to murmur quiet ‘sure’ and ‘yes’s’ before the shuffling of chairs bounced off the walls. Sasuke shifted uncomfortably in his seat as his grandparents and great grandparents came to stand beside him. He wasn’t used to the attention and he certainly didn’t know these people flanking his sides with elegant smiles and young faces. 

The photographer didn’t look disturbed at all that his grandparents looked to be in their thirties. He merely went behind the drapes of the camera, holding the light up to the proper position. He ducked his head out quickly and smiled.

“Say cheese.”

Nobody did and he didn’t honestly expect them too. So he snapped the picture and the light momentarily blinded Sasuke.

The man walked out from behind the camera, glancing at the figures who were steadily moving back towards their seats.

“How about Your Majesty and His Grace?” He glanced at Madara sweetly, which earned a tight nod from the king.

Sasuke stiffened glancing to Naruto who had visibly sighed at having the man move from beside him. He shifted his attention to Sasuke catching his eye before turning away. Sasuke didn’t take it personally because he felt the cold aura of his uncle standing beside him. The heavy arm that fell on his shoulder as posed for the cameraman.

The man once again ducked behind the drapes, hollering out for the two to smile. Sasuke didn’t dare turn to look to see if Madara had actually smiled, and he wasn’t sure if his smile looked presentable.

Once the stars stopped dancing in front of his eyes from the light, he was blinking for several minutes before his eyes strayed back to the king. Who was sitting down again in his seat, causing Naruto to tense. Some protective feeling bubbled in his stomach at the thought that the man he saw as family tried to kill another member of his family. 

His eyes almost widened. In two years he refused to think of Naruto as family and finally seeing the boy brought back a rush of feelings he had burried. He scowled at that and shook the feeling away. 

“Last one,” the photographer cooed looking around the room, “how about His Grace and his immediate family. Parents and siblings.”

Fugaku quickly stood, holding out a hand for his wife who smiled pleasantly and accepted. They both strode towards Sasuke, and Itachi slowly stood with grace. He patted Obito’s shoulder, and moved towards his brother. Naruto didn’t move but still looked exceedingly uncomfortable with Madara there.

Fugaku stood just behind Sasuke, his wife kneeling beside him to be on the same level. Itachi stood beside Sasuke with a smirk that held pride and love in it.

“Are you not joining us Naruto?” Itachi asked, eyes turning towards the young boy who shifted uncomfortably in his chair.

“Uh…” he glanced, swallowing hard. “Can I?” His eyes shifted to Sasuke, holding his gaze.

Sasuke kept his mouth silent for a few seconds, contemplating the idea but already knowing the answer before Naruto took the silence as rejection.

“You are family,” Fugaku told sternly, “join us.”

“It’s quite al-“

“I don’t have all day dumbass.” Sasuke threw out, turning his eyes away. 

He heard the small ‘okay’ from Naruto and the sounds of the chair scarping across the floor as he pushed it away from the table to get out. Sasuke ignored the way that Itachi moved to stand beside his father so Naruto could be standing directly beside Sasuke.

Just before the camera went off Naruto stuck two fingers behind Sasuke’s head, earning a quiet snort from Fugaku who did nothing to stop it.

The rest of the night was spent in comfortable ease between the two boys. Naruto ended up switching seats with Obito to be closer to Sasuke. They chatted and laughed most of the night away, Naruto’s ease at the tension between the two having been lifted but also from being further away from Madara.

Sasuke was silently glad that he had his best friend back.

* * *

“It has to be tonight,” Fugaku whispered quietly, glancing cautiously to the sleeping boy. “We’ve been preparing for weeks now Mikoto, we can’t-“

“I know,” she softly responded, eyes drifting the boy on the bed. “But they were finally talking again,” she sighed rubbing a hand through her messed up hair. “It’s unfair to separate them.”

“I know,” he placed on hand on her hip and gently brushed her hair out of her eyes with his free hand. “It has to be done.”

She nodded, “okay. Use the horse like we discussed.”

“I remember,” he replied. “Don’t falter dear.”

She smiled, “you wound me. I may be happy with tonight but this is for the best, he is not safe here.”

Fugaku nodded, “Madara has made that obvious.”

Mikoto sighed, and stepped out of her husband’s arms. “Go. I will be okay.”

He nodded, stepping forward into her space again and placing a chaste kiss onto slightly parted pink ones.

“I will see you soon.” He murmured against her lips, before he quickly turned and left the room leaving behind Mikoto who stared mournfully at the blonde boy who had made her son smile most of the evening. Life was cruel. 

She didn’t have time to waste. She hastily picked up the burlap sack that she had brought with her and strode confidently towards the bed, ignoring the tremble in her hands. She took a deep breath as she stopped at the side of the bed. 

“Naruto,” she shook his shoulder earning an annoyed groan. “You need to get up now,” she chastised, continuously shaking his shoulders.

She smiled uneasily at his bleary eyes, who stared confusedly up at her. 

“Mikoto?” Naruto groggily asked, wiping at his eyes and stifling a yawn. He noticed the way her eyes held a tint of sadness and guilt in them. “What’s wrong?”

“We have to hurry,” she continued to whisper. She stepped away from the bed with the burlap sack and started walking towards his closet. “Get up.”

Naruto sat up and once again yawned before swinging his legs over the side of his double bed. He watched dazedly as she started taking clothes out of his closet and stuffing them into the bag without regard. She held some clothing out before deciding whether or not she could fit everything she needed to into the sack. She only took things Naruto needed or loved, the rest could be gotten at a later date. 

“Hurry?” Naruto mumbled standing up and going to her side in sloppily steps.

“No time to explain, we must leave now.” She commanded, passing him the clothing that was hanging on her arm. “Change.”

Naruto mutely nodded, peering at the clothes that she had handed him. He strode towards the bathroom adjoining to his room and silently closed the door. He took a deep breath, something felt wrong tonight. He couldn’t place it but Mikoto’s expression and harsh whispers were dead giveaways.  
  
He quickly undressed from his nightclothes. He fumbled with his black slacks, pulling them up and buttoning them. He expertly put on the white silk button up shirt, missing a button in his sleep-hazed mind and having to redo them with a huff and a tiny grumble. The last item she handed him, his navy blue tunic. He quickly shrugged it over his shoulders and did up the four silver buttons before fixing the collar of his silk shirt. He grabbed the leather belt and tied it securely around his waist and through the loops of the tunic.

He glanced in the mirror and yawned again before running a hand through his messy hair. He nodded with a small frown, wondering once again what was happening before returning to his room.

Mikoto stood there with a burlap sack filled to the brim with items and clothing. She smiled sweetly to him, “don’t you look handsome.”

He blushed cutely but kept his eyes steady. “What is happening?”

“Put your boots on, Fugaku is waiting for us.”

He froze. Did something happen to Itachi or Sasuke?

“Is everyone-“

“Boots Naruto,” she chided, handing over his black military looking boots. He often wore them to trek through the woods that were to the far back of the palace grounds. They were able to get him through some sticky situations and he only wore them when heading to the woods, Mikoto knew that.

He frowned, wondering where they were going that he would require these boots.

“Is everyone okay?” he tried again, tying up the laces and wiggling his toes inside the boots.

“Yes,” she smiled. “Everyone’s fine but we must go.”

She held onto the sack, walking into the hallway with a nervous Naruto behind her. A few of the guards smiled politely, one even bowing lowly and whispering that he enjoyed his company. He felt a chill race up his spine wondering why they were acting like he was leaving and not coming back.

His steps faltered and his mind raced back to a time in the dungeon.

“Am I going to the dungeon?” he timidly asked, eyes gazing to his boots.

“Of course not,” Mikoto whispered soothingly, turning around and staring at the obviously scared boy. She sighed; reminding herself that Naruto was only eleven. “It’s nothing bad, I promise.”

Blue eyes met her seemingly black ones. He nodded, “I trust you.”

Her heart stuttered at the declaration and she almost grimaced. She nodded, outstretching her head, an offer for him to hold.

“I’m not a baby,” he childishly commanded, glaring at the offered hand.

“Sorry,” she laughed, “I forgot you’re a young man aren’t you?”

He nodded his head vigorously, but she still caught the slight tint of pink in his cheeks.

It took roughly five minutes of dead silence before the reached the stables. Fugaku was standing there in worn out clothing, something that shocked Naruto. He had never seen Fugaku wearing casual clothing, he was always dressed immaculately,  fitting for royal blood.

There was a squire shifting uncomfortably, his eyes racing between the three people standing outside. In his hands was the reigns to a dark chocolate brown horse, who was digging his hoof into the dirt in boredom. 

“Fugaku,” Mikoto greeted, smiling softly at her husband.

“Mikoto,” he greeted, turning his eyes towards the young boy. “Good evening Naruto.”

“Evening.”

He smiled, eyes turning to the sack in his wife’s hands. “Got everything?”

“I hope so,” she smiled. “If not it’ll be up to Jiriaya.”

Fugaku gave a hesitant nod, “let’s hope for the best.”

“Fugaku what’s going on?” Naruto asked in confusion, glancing quickly to the squire who simply returned the stare with a nervous smile. Naruto's mind was finally starting to wake up that he was starting to get quite nervous about was happening. Was he leaving like Itachi and Sasuke did? 

“I will explain as we ride.” He smiled and reached out to ruffle blond locks. Naruto batted his hand away and gave a half-hearted glare.

“Let me take that,” he turned his attention back to Mikoto, gesturing to the burlap sack in her hands. She eagerly handed it over, and he turned to the squire. The young boy sprung into action, relieving the bag out of Fugaku’s hands and turning towards the horse and securely attaching it with the proper harnesses and straps.

Fugaku patted the horse’s side in a gentle appreciation for its work.

“He’s meeting you just outside the Konoha’s walls, right?” Mikoto asked in a checklist voice.

“Yes dear.”

“Good,” she sighed, turning her eyes to Naruto with a hollow smile. “I wish…” she shook her head. “Nevermind.”

She wished there was another way, something they had yet to find. But time was not on their side and although they only had precious few years together, she treasured every moment. 

“Listen to me Naruto,” she began sternly, bending down and embracing Naruto, much like the first time she had met the boy. “I love you very much. I wish I could keep you forever, but that would be selfish.” She murmured. Naruto felt her frame shake slightly.  “I am so sorry but this is the only answer we have.”

“Answer?” he mumbled into her stomach. “Answer to what?”

“It doesn’t matter right now, but just know that I love you. Sasuke and Itachi do too, and so does Obito. They all love you; they’ll miss you too. We will never ever forget you.”

Mikoto felt Naruto stiffen and a sharp intake of breath. He pushed himself out of her arms and stared up at her with big eyes and an open mouth.

“I don’t understand. Are you sending me away? Did I do something wrong?”

Mikoto felt tears in her eyes and she shook her head. “No honey you didn’t. You did nothing wrong.”

“Then why can’t I stay here?”

“You are always loved here but you have to go,” she attempted to soothe the growing desperation in his eyes. Fugaku came up behind him, placing a gentle reassuring hand on his small shoulders.

“Why?” he demanded, glancing to Fugaku before turning back to Mikoto. “I don’t understand. I can’t lose my parents again!” The anguish in his voice caused the squire to turn away. Fugaku closed his eyes and Mikoto wiped her wet eyes quickly. She saw Kushina in Naruto and the pain in her heart only increased as she thought about her beloved best friend who gave everything for the little boy in front of her. She knew Kushina would watch over her son, but she felt like she failed her departed friend. Silently she asked for forgiveness. 

“It is not safe,” Fugaku stepped in relieving his wife from having to explain everything. He wrapped his arms around a shaking Naruto. The boy didn’t fight the awkward hug. “I will tell you more on the way.”

“On the way to where?”

Fugaku moved away from Naruto, reactively making the boy turn around and face him.

“We’re going on a trip,” he danced around the question with unease. He looked to the squire, who walked forward with the horse at his heels. He passed the reigns into Fugaku’s awaiting hands and gave a meek bow.

Naruto stood beside him. He looked up at the tall horse and took a deep sigh. He had only ridden a horse once before and he had almost fallen. He wasn’t scared of them but he was nervous.

Fugaku dropped the reigns and quickly hoisted Naruto onto the stallion. Naruto shifted to a more comfortable position. Sitting close to the horses’ neck, he gave it a gentle pat in a way to distract his mind.

Fugaku asked Naruto to hold the reigns. He complied and waited as Fugaku quickly placed his feet in a stirrup and pulled himself onto the animal. He politely took the reigns out of Naruto’s limp hands before turning back to his wife, craning his neck down to look at her.

“I will be back.”

Mikoto nodded, approaching the anxious horse. She placed her hand on Naruto’s foot.

“I love you and I will pray for you.”

He gave a small nod, before turning his eyes away. “I love you too.” He repeated brokenly and refused to meet her gaze.

Fugaku took that as his signal. The squire backed away as did Mikoto just as he called the horse into a light gallop.

Naruto quickly turned in the saddle, glancing behind at the quickly disappearing castle. He wondered which window was Sasuke’s, wishing he could remember exactly where the boy’s room was. He was leaving behind another family and his body coiled at the thought that once again he didn’t get to say goodbye.

They passed the palace gates in seconds, they had been slightly open to allow the passage of the horse. He wondered who had opened the gates for them since he was never allowed to leave and the king was strict about keeping the castle securely locked. That included the gates. 

He turned back around in the saddle as the castle was no longer in view and watched as the houses and stores passed him by in a blur. He wished he had more time to take in the town, he only visited the city on three occasions and Obito was always paranoid that they would get caught or recognized so he kept to the shadows which didn't allow for many sights. 

He remembered one candy store near the square and he idly wondered if they would pass it to wherever they were going.

Fugaku called the horse into a slow trot once they gained enough distance between the castle and themselves.

“We are sorry for this Naruto,” he began with a heavy heart, awkwardly trying to explain the situation to a young boy who wouldn't truly understand that this is in his best interest. 

“Why?” Naruto mumbled. He didn’t want another ‘sorry’ he wanted to know why he was losing another family.  
  
“We found your godfather,” Fugaku began with a tight smile. “His name is Jiriaya. He is a traveller who lives in all different kinds of continents. He will be able to protect you.”

Naruto blinked with a sad frown. “I have a godfather? Protect me from what?" 

“Yes,” Fugaku replied steering the horse towards the outskirts of town. There were only a few people out on the streets at this hour, and he could already tell one of them were a vampire. He shook his head and refocused on the conversation, “we have been looking for him for a long time.”

“Oh.” There was disappointment in his voice, “why? Did you not want me?”

Fugaku gently patted Naruto’s head before slowing the horse into an even slower pace. “You misunderstand, the palace is not safe for you.”

“What do you mean?”

Fugaku hesitated but took a deep breath and coaxed himself into answering. Naruto may not understand it at his age right now, but maybe when he got older he would understand it. Fugaku and Mikoto weren’t going to be there for him when he got older so it was only fair to tell him, even if he didn’t understand.

“Madara is not well,” he began, using his cousin’s real name instead of addressing him formally. He no longer valued Madara as a ruler, ever since he found out the truth behind Minato and Kushina, and the night Naruto was in the dungeon. He was no longer a man worthy of the title.

“What does that have to do with me?”

“He is very dangerous when he is sick.”

Naruto frowned, “dangerous?”

“Yes.”

“But you would protect me,” Naruto confidently told.

“With my life,” Fugaku proudly told, a gentle smile on his pale lips. “Madara is the king Naruto. I would always protect you but I can’t always protect you.”

Naruto hesitated, “like with that night?”

Fugaku flinched; he had never been so scared in his life as he had been the night he discovered that Madara had taken Naruto to the dungeons. The worry and fear coiled in his stomach and then the helplessness at not having been able to protect his precious son. He almost tore the castle down in order to get to the dungeon. He still failed in the end and a part of him will never forgive himself for letting it happen. 

“Yes.” He bit out and closed his eyes, ignoring the fact that he knew what happened but never addressed it with Naruto. Didn't know how to bring up what happened. Couldn't fix the past. 

“Why is he king?”

Fukagu wasn’t sure how to explain that to an eleven-year old child. To explain that it is not about who is best for the job but rather what blood was running through your veins. It had nothing to do with good or bad, it was simply who gave birth to you.

“That is just the way it is,” he lamely answered. Deciding that he didn’t really need to know about politics just yet. 

"Can't Itachi take over?" Naruto curiously asked, "he would be the greatest ruler." 

Fugaku smiled with pride, "yes he would but unfortunately he can't become king."

Naruto frowned, "that's stupid." He sighed and turned his head to view the towering trees that overshadowed their figures. It was a humid night and the forest creaked with the sound of tree branches and nightlife. Animals weren't seen only heard. 

“I don’t want to leave.” Naruto meekly called out, pain lacing his voice. 

Fugaku felt his heart break, “I know.”

The rest of the ride out of the town was in silence.

 


End file.
